In You, I Trust
by MyColourfulSins
Summary: Anna, Anna, Her parents are dead. She has no home. She has no bed. **MODERN AU Elsanna! NOT INCEST**


Hey everybody! /)^.^(\

Long time no write lol. Sorry I seriously have been abandoning my stories and I feel über bad :'(

I don't mean too I'm just so busy, buttt now that the school year is reaching its end I can now write and keep up with my stories! *Squeals* :D

I've decided to abandon the rest of my stories :x I'm sorry if that upsets some of you guys, but I did write those stories about 2 years ago and I don't even remember the original plot or where I was going with any of those. I mean I'm 16 now B) and I wrote those when I was like eh...idk between 11 and 13. Maybe I'll rewrite them...eh...maybe.

But wait guys hold up! I saw Frozen like twice and I just simply ADORED it! I already have it on Blu-ray *Blushes*

This story here is based on a girl in my school who's past I recently learned about :(

I wish for the best for her *Cry*

But here it is folks!

Pairing: Elsanna

Characters: Anna, Elsa, Hans, Gerda, Kai, Rapunzel and many more Disney characters!

Rated M For language and explicit scenes (Molestation in future chapters)

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy

PS: Please read and review!

PSS: I missed you guys! :*

PSSS: Polite criticism is welcomed!

* * *

_"Where am I?"_ Anna questioned herself.

She readjusted the brown glasses that sat neatly on her nose. She absorbed her surroundings.

_**Darkness.**_

She stood there, taking in the beauty of the dark, depressing color. She hadn't noticed she was wearing her school uniform. A red plaid skirt, green bow tie, a white polo shirt, a navy blue blazer adorned with gold buttons and the schools logo sewed on the left breast. Anna's black jansport bookbag hung lightly on her left shoulder.

_"Where am I?"_ She absent mindedly questioned again

She began walking. To where? She didnt know

There was no walk way. No door, no window. No light. No beginning, no end. No left, no right. Just...darkness.

As she walked, her footsteps echoed into the blankness. Anna ran her tongue over her braced teeth and bit her lip. She was slightly scared yet she also felt another emotion.

Curiosity?

_No._

Happiness?

_Obviously not._

Anxiety?

_...Maybe._

Suddenly she heard laughter. And not some horror movie type child creepy laughter. Just laughter. It sounded like a group of adolescents. Anna bit her lip again. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands around the handle of her bookbag.

_"Why are they laughing? Are they laughing at ME? Why are they laughing? Why? Why? Why? Wh-"_

A slight tap on her shoulder brought Anna back to her senses. She turned around to face the most oddly thing shes ever seen. A child about her height. It had no hair or eyes. No ears or nose. No clothes. Just a solid black figure. Anna began to back away, fear overcoming her senses. She only took two steps before the figure jabbed her in the nose, her glasses falling straight to the floor.

"My glasses!" Anna shrieked scrambling to pick them up.

Without her glasses, Anna's vision was a heaping pile of blurriness. With shaky hands she placed the frames back onto her face to see the figure in the same place she had last saw it.

"Excus-"

Before she could fully utter a word, the mysterious being jabbed her in the chest. It had unbearable strength. That simple jab practically winded her. She looked up to see a cheshire cat like grin formed across its blank features. It sang in a tantalizing, teasing voice.

_Anna, Anna , Her **parents** are **dead**._

_She has no **home**, She has no bed._

It continued to repeat those four lines louder and louder until the words _parents, dead_ and _home_ rang in her head. The words seemed to bounce off nothing and spring right back into her ears. Her brain rattled. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

_"No! Stop!"_

Anna shook her head violently, fresh tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. The black being disappeared into the darkness. The laughing had long ended but now whispers filled every corner. They sounded like young boys and girls. They whispered quite loudly.

_"I heard her mother hung herself in her closet"_

_"I heard her father was so insane he shot his wife and then himself"_

_"Someone told me they just plain didn't want her"_

_"I bet her parents left her for dead right after she was born"_

_"She was born on Friday the 13th! Bad day, bad child, bad luck!"_

Anna was now shaking violently. She breathed in quick, jagged patterns. Her tremblings hands pulled at her braided pigtails, a habit she had developed at a young age. Anna fell to the floor, but quickly got back up, running into the darkness. A door suddenly took form at the end of her path. Anna cried out in happiness. She could finally get out of this nightmare! Once she reached the door she swung it open and swiftly closed it behind her. With her back against the door, she slid to the ground and brought her knees to her chest.

_"Wah Wah, Wah Wah, Wah Wah"_

Anna slowly opened her eyes and saw several figures standing about. They all resembled the figure she had encountered before. No facial features whats so ever. No hair. They didn't have a mouth either. Each one wore either a black, gray or navy blue suit. When they spoke, they did not form words. It reminded Anna of when she used to watch the Peanuts and their teacher would scold Charlie Brown and his friends, except only certain words were perfectly pronounced and clear. Anna's eyes widened in horror.

_Parents..._

_Dead..._

_Alone..._

_No home..._

_No family..._

_Never found..._

_Orphan..._

_Orphan..._

_Orphan..._

**ORPHAN!**

Anna screamed. Her eyes bloodshot red, tears streaming down her flushed face. Her strawberry blonde hair stuck to her face by sweat. She looked down.

_**Fuck!**_

She wet the bed again. Third times this week. Tenth nightmare in a row. The redhead crawled out of bed and flicked the switch, wincing at the bright light. She walked to her vanity and looked in the mirror. Thousand of freckled dusted over her nose, cheeks, neck and shoulders. Her mint green night gown hung loosely around her frame. She flashed her teeth. Metal and wires adorned each semi-crooked tooth. Anna grunted. She hated her metal mouth. Blindly reaching for her glasses, Anna put them on and in clear vision, observed her features.

_"**Ugly**"_

She spat the word as if it was the name of someone she hated.

_"I'm so fucking **ugly**."_

The strawberry blonde grunted again and looked at her eyes. A ocean blue mixed with a forest green. She loved her eyes. Despite being practically blind, she loved the color. Finally she looked at the hair on her head. Curly and reddish-orange with a single white streak. Anna toyed with the piece of hair and rolled her eyes.

_"Kissed by an angel huh?"_

_"**Fuck** angles..."_

_"**Fuck** god..."_

_"What kind of **sick** and **twisted** god would leave me **abandoned at two**. No **parents**. No** home**. No **family**. **Orphaned** with **no one** but **herself.**"_


End file.
